Mirage
by Yami Yuugi
Summary: Slight AU. Mentions of Atem x Yuugi. For Shelby. On the 2nd anniversary of Atem's death, Yuugi is confronted by the one he misses most. Did it really happen?


_Mirage_

_This is a gift fic for Shelby. Happy belated birthday/Christmas. Sorry it took so long to get finished. Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

(***)_  
><em>

It had been two years. Two years since _he _departed. Life had been different since then. There was emptiness within his soul, maybe even his heart. The pain numbed some over time, but the overall feeling of void still existed.

School had ended, and friends had moved on. Only two remained within easy contact. Jou was his salvation and Seto… Well, he was there when he really needed a distraction. Life had become considerably dull without the weight of the world on his shoulders. Dueling was, as he had always wanted, fun. The fate of the world no longer weighed on the outcome of a duel. Nothing was all that important anymore. Dueling was simply a pastime for Yuugi Mutou.

At age twenty, Yuugi was nothing spectacular. (At least to him he was not). He had grown a few inches in the past two years, and had gained some muscle to his overly petite frame. His child-like eyes remained, yet dulled with maturity beyond his years. Maturity had hit him late but it made all the difference in the world. Women and even some men began to notice the shy game king. Dating became a new field of play for him. Yet, he never felt confident enough to fall into this pattern of meeting and finding someone to love. No… His soul mate had departed for the afterlife.

Their affections for one another were never spoken. Both knew deep down where the desires of their hearts laid. Spoken devotion was never needed considering neither Yuugi or his other self acted on their feelings. It was not possible at that time. Loving a spirit who shared your body was not possible.

Despite his love, he set aside his feelings in order for his other self to gain his memories and move on to the afterlife. Defeating Atem was not easy. Giving in and forcing the former pharaoh to stay forever was appealing but unfair. Forcing that onto Atem was unjust. In the end, he won the duel, earning the title King of Games and sent his other self into the afterlife. It was a reward for saving the world a second time. Atem needed this, hell he deserved the sun.

Yuugi sighed, wrapping an oversized jacket around his small form. He shivered, moving from behind the counter. Working in the game shop while ill was not the brightest idea. Yet, the man needed something to distract him from the truth of this day. It was the anniversary of Atem's 'death.'

His salvation in the form of Jou or even Seto was not possible this day. Both men were busy with their own lives. Jou with his sister, and Seto with work. Each had their own issues and their own life outside of himself. Yuugi hated relying on them for this day. Living with half a soul was painful at times. Ever since Atem had departed, the game king was always ill or saddened. His soul never truly healed from the loss of its darker half.

As ill as he was now, Yuugi welcomed the pain. It was a sign that he still existed. He was still living. Yawning, Yuugi pulled on his hood. The heat trapped within it earned him some relief from the frigidness that wrapped around his small form. Standing from behind the counter, he set about straightening up the shop. Inventory could wait until later.

'Hmm… Wonder what I will do today….' He thought. This reminded him of the dull ache within his chest. The pain remained daily. Nothing could lessen the dull ache no matter what he did. Dating was out of the question. He felt nothing for anyone. Romance was not a word in his vocabulary. Just what the hell was love? No one could take away the pain in his chest. No one except for Atem.

Yuugi began to sort through a few different shelves of merchandise. The door opened, a bell chiming with the action. Yuugi's ears perked at this. He didn't turn immediately, choosing to allow the person a moment to take in the store.

Heavy boots stomped across the tiled floor, stopping only a few feet from Yuugi's position.

"Excuse me…"

The voice, clearly male, sent a shiver down Yuugi's spine. The voice was lightly accented, proving this person to be a foreigner.

Turning toward the male, Yuugi gazed at him, jaw dropping. There stood the one person he had not expected. Bronzed skin snaked over a built body, crimson eyes dancing in mirth. This man exuded sexual appeal. Yuugi fought the urge to drool, his eyes widening at the familiar mop of tricolor hair that stood profoundly amongst this man's head. Fate was a cruel bitch… Just what were they playing at? Sending a clone of Atem on the anniversary of his death?

Yuugi eyed the man wearily, wondering what he was playing at. Had someone paid him to do this? If so, it was a cruel prank. He gazed at the man once more, raising a brow.

"May I help you?"

The man smirked, eyes glittering in the light. He rested a hand on one hip. "Yes, I am looking for Yuugi Mutou."

Yuugi held back a laugh. So this man didn't recognize him. Heh. This would work to his advantage.

"Yuugi Mutou? Why are you looking for him?"

The 'Atem' look-alike blinked, smirk never leaving his face. "I do believe that is none of your business."

"It is when you're in _his_ game shop."

This caused a sudden change in the man's demeanor. "What do you mean his game shop?"

Yuugi looked at the man. "As in he owns the business? Besides, you're wasting your time, stranger."

The 'customer' sighed heavily.

"He's not here?"

"Depends. Why are you looking for him?"

"I want to challenge him to a duel."

Yuugi bit back a groan. He made sure his hood was still securely over his head.

"He doesn't accept challenges anymore." He sniffled a bit, shivering.

'Damn it… I am so tired of feeling like this.'

The man didn't seem to accept this answer too well. "The king of games doesn't accept challenges anymore? How do you know this?"

"Look I just know, okay. You're wasting your time. He won't duel you."

The man made a motion to argue with Yuugi, but the moment was halted. Time froze as Yuugi sneezed loudly, his hood falling from his head. His tricolor hair now exposed, the man fought the urge to look away. He didn't want to deal with this right now. Not when he felt like complete hell.

Crimson eyes locked onto amethyst. Surprise dawned on the elder male's face. His jaw slackened, words falling from his lips.

"Aibou?"

Hearing this, Yuugi spun around, making himself dizzy. His fevered body shook, chills raking through his petite form. He crossed his arms over his chest, gazing at his former darkness.

"Don't call me that. I'm not your Aibou."

Sadness welled up in Atem's eyes. He gazed at Yuugi's small body, taking in his ill appearance. He felt worry grow for his lighter half's state. Yuugi looked nothing like he should. Why was he so frail? Why was he so ill?

"Yuugi, please… Just listen to me. I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?"

Atem approached his light's frail form, cautiously stepping closer to him. He frowned at the fear evident within Yuugi's facial expressions.

"Yuugi, you're shivering. Come here. Let me warm you up."

"No."

Noting the stubbornness in his light's voice, he sighed, holding back a grown. His patience would remain intact for his partner.

"Yuugi, you are very sick. Please, I just want to help."

An inner battle took place within Yuugi's mind. His heart and soul yearned for his darker half's touch. Yet, his mind fought against all of his natural urgencies. The knowledgeable part of his mind begged him to give up and step away. The battle would end in one way and he knew no matter what that his heart would win.

Regretfully Yuugi collapsed into the arms of his darker half. Warm arms wrapped around his small body, drawing him toward an equally warm chest. Yami cradled Yuugi's cold form to his body, worry seeping in as he felt the light's chilled skin.

"Aibou why are you working in such a condition?"

Said man looked up with glazed eyes. He rested his head against the elder male's chest. "I always feel like this. Since you've left."

Two years… Two years his light had suffered…. Why hadn't he stayed in the end? What was he kidding himself…? He needed to stay with Yuugi. Not because Yuugi needed him to, but because he wanted to. He could not make it without his light. His Aibou meant everything to him. Even after two years, their shattered souls fought to stay alive.

Carefully he picked up Yuugi's small body, carrying him bridal style into the house portion of the game shop.

Gently he sat down on the couch, cradling Yuugi within his lap. He ran a hand through the teen's tricolor hair, enjoying the downy softness.

Yuugi whimpered a bit, resting against the elder male's built chest. Chills no longer wrecked havoc through his tiny body. Warmth began to spread through his entire being, that dull ache subsiding for the first time since their separation in Egypt. He felt whole again. Life made sense and nothing felt empty. His sickness began to subside, body recovering.

Yuugi sighed, nuzzling his cheek against Atem's black shirt. He wrapped his small arms around the elder male's torso, enjoying the feel of the other man's hands combing through his messy tricolor hair.

The man fell into a blissful sleep; body sagging within the confines of his other's grasp. A smile graced his lips for the first time in ages. His vision darkened, sleep taking over completely.

(****)

Light hit the small face of Yuugi Mutou. Opening his eyes, the man sat up, blinking. His vision was blurry, barely adjusting. After a few moments, he rubbed his eyes, taking in the scene before him.

Laying on the couch in his living room, Yuugi took a glance around, noting that he was alone. Fear rose within his heart at this. Cautiously the gamer stood, taking careful steps around his childhood home.

"Atem?"

No answer.

"Other me? Are you here?"

Silence.

Sadness consumed his heart. What had happened? Where was Atem?

"Yug'? You alright man?"

The voice startled him, confusion taking hold. Yuugi sat upright, body rigid.

Jou walked into the living room, brown eyes full of worry. He gently steered Yuugi toward the couch, frowning at him.

"Yug' what are you doing up? You had a bad fever last night, bud."

Amethyst eyes blinked. "I had a bad fever? What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

He shook his head.

"You were in the game shop and I stopped by to check on you. You were hallucinating at some point. You kept calling me Atem and you almost fainted."

Tears threatened to spill. Atem hadn't returned. Was it all a hallucination?

"Yug'? Are you okay? You're scaring me!"

The game king could only nod as he fought back the sadness that crept within his heart. The pharaoh was long gone. He had accepted that. Jou was here and could help him through this.

But deep down that ache would always remain. No one could take away that pain. No one, except for his long gone, darker half.


End file.
